This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Fairleads are commonly used for guiding a cable or rope from a winch, hoist, or other pulling tool. Known fairleads include an opening through which the cable or rope is guided between a first opposing pair of rollers that are disposed above and below the opening, as well as a second opposing pair of rollers on each side of the opening for providing a rolling surface along which the cable can be pulled with little frictional resistance. Because of the stacking arrangement of the rollers, the fairlead assembly can have a fairly tall profile. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a lower profile fairlead that still maintains reduced friction on the cable or rope that is led therethrough.